Smogbacks
by welshwerewolf
Summary: Sinedd is a pretty disturbed young man. This is just my thoughts on how his bad childhood helped shape him that way.
1. Chapter 1

Smog backs ~

This my impression of what Sinedd may have had to live like in the orphanage. It is not pleasant , after all I don't think he had a nice life being an orphan and turning out so disturbed.

Let me know how it turns out. Might irregularly update this when I feel really upset or something as a kind of therapy for myself haha. I may even use this as a background for Sinedd in my other story.

* * *

A Not so Happy Birthday

__________________

Sinedd. He wasn't anything particularly special to anyone , not anyone who was around anyway. No one really seemed to ever care for him or even acknowledge the fragile boy. He wasn't the best looking child ( a real shame as his looks did creep up later in life, alas too late to help in his early years). He had short scruffy black hair that was dark as night and thick as bush of thistles. The child had murky wood brown eyes , that at this point in his trounced troubled life still held some type of innocence in them. He was quite pale , mainly from malnourishment , the favourite children got more at the expense of the not so loved ones it was a dog eat dog world. Sinedd also had dark bags that were permanent guests under his eyes from the lack of sleep he got at night. Instead of sleeping Sinedd spent his nights crying tears of loneliness , hatred and a word that probably can't be found to describe how he felt. No poet , writer or human would have conceived such a word to describe how neglected this boy felt inside. The future star striker had little luck in his life in the years he would spend at this appalling orphanage (that can't be named).

If you are hoping to read a story like Ronald Dahl's Matilda ( a very good read ) I warn you turn back now. This is a story about Sinedd and to current day he is still alone and unwanted by anyone. This tale is about nihilism and the dark side of humanity not the happy endings that children jump and look forward for, but the harsh upbringing of a innocent child , turned delinquent , labelled bad news and finally turned into a smog using star.

Sinedd had brushed his hair as neatly as possible , he had to have been trying to tame the untenable mess for around twenty minutes now. His hair liked to be messy he couldn't help it. But the Matron always told him that it was his fault he wasn't cute or charismatic enough to get attention from the visiting parent candidates. He snarled quietly at the mirror and scraped the comb through his scalp determined to try and neaten himself up.

His head felt raw and his hair looked far from tidy. More like a black carpet frankly. Sighing he headed downstairs knowing there was not much point .

All he would do is make it easier for the others to get noticed by taking up a corner and somehow emitting a repelling flux field that seemed to make him invisible to anything that had potential to grant him happiness.

Honestly Sinedd was not even sure if he truly knew what it felt like to happy He was wearing a black shirt and trousers with a thick black belt that was mangled from the hundreds of uses it had been through ( rarely as a whip to punish himself). All the other kids were getting some attention , if they drawing , or showing how clever they were. Some were simply adorable and needed to smile to get interest. One woman , a Ryker spotted Sinedd .

He gave hopeful grin but she looked at him like he was some freak and turned her head to a small looking shadow girl. The girl must've been considered pretty by her races standards. Sinedd had always found their race interesting to look at. He liked to root for the shadows since his own home planet had no such team.

Sinedd scowled a fierce glare. The matron slapped him ,She slapped him hard. " your Seven years old Sinedd ! Act it." Sinedd wanted to scream. He was not Seven , not anymore. Today was his birthday making him eight years old.

He not received a single present nor card nor a verbal recognition of the event . All he had gotten was a hard slap for scowling back at someone. He wanted to crawl up somewhere and just rock and back forth to try and shake his problems and faults away.

All he wanted was some real hope , something he could really hold on to give some actual faith to believe in. All he got were hard slaps , belt floggings and gang beatings. Sinedd decided that if he was going to get slapped , even on his birthday he was going to start doing things that deserved slaps.

He went up to one of the girls , this one was an akkilain like himself. She was a pretty little thing , pink hair blue eyes an she looked almost fairy like. Sinedd took a breath , as if breathing in the bad atmosphere would help him act out.

He saw her drawing and reached out and snatched the girls pencil and then snapped it. Everyone turned to him . He finally had some eyes on. The thrill sent chills dancing down his spine like fireflies on ecstasy in a moonlit forest.

By upsetting someone who was liked , a nobody like suddenly managed to become a somebody. He grinned as all the adults stared at him disgust.

Pleased to end , he didn't give a rats ass that he was getting a bad reputation. If it put all eyes on him he thrive and relish in becoming as bad as he could.

Then he pushed the girl over and turned to the some of the boys showing off in front of the potentials. " you _gonna stop me or what" he hissed venomously. The matron rushed at Sinedd and tried to grab him her face was contorted into a very despicable amalgam of scowls. " get off , if you can't even bloody remember my birthday why should I bother listening to a hag like you". _

_Years of vindictive resentment that had been suppressed by feeble attempts of ill fated optimism started to bubble to the surface. _

_Far form boiling to their maximum velocity the dark disturbed emotions had only just began to rise and corrupt the innocence the orphan had somehow maintained despite that tainted air of malice he had been raised in. _

_Sinedd suddenly felt a sharp stinging sensation spread like a virus on his right cheek. The matron had slapped him full out in front everyone. _

_Sinedd held back the tears and let a sly grin spread across his face. She would finally get some up commence. But of course nothing would go right , justice had some disdain for Sinedd. He was not allowed a break not even on his birthday. _

" _You have hit the brat harder" yelled the Ryker woman from before. Just like some medieval mob the other parents started agreeing and shouting complaints. _

_All the children started laughing at Sinedd. Before he could shout or opose their cruel actions the matron had grabbed a belt from a coat hanger ( she often hid many such " make do" weapons around the orphanage. And with a mighty whip crack flogged the victimised Sinedd across the throat . _

_Agony jolted faster than a G.F strikers power kick into the boy ,He fell to the floor. _

_Then all he could feel were the painful stomps of feet on his back. _

_His breathing became coarse and as he struggled for air the thumps of the other children seemed to echo in his head along with their cruel chuckles of isolation. Sinedd blacked out and woke up in the medical room. His neck and body felt soar and reminded him of sunburns. Sinedd was never the same again. _


	2. Chapter 2

Before gaining attention Sinedd felt his life to be null and void of anything constructive . Every day was a meaningless existence with no comforts to make the orphan feel human or fulfilled. An affectionate voice telling him that he was wanted is what he really needed, but life rarely gives you what you need even more so what you deserve or want. Confused by the powers that be about what is wrong with him that was how Sinedd had lived.

But one he had a purpose now a dark and nasty one To make those that life smiled upon and blessed with happiness feel incomplete. To cause minor problems for those who had none. He wasn't a nasty person but good nature can only outlast the way one is nurtured for so long. Anything.

Sinedd live in a world where he would get attention by any means , malice , bullying

As if someone was out to get him.

He had started to live a menacing life opting to do things that earned disapproval , it was so easy to be hated compared to being loved and all he needed was a way to be noticed. All he wanted in life was to have people know he was there .

Paranoia had become a dominant t trait as result and only made him his fragile shards of kindness even less prominent . Soon darkness would engulf his heart completely.

Sinedd treated Shadows as if they enjoyed to conspire like government mps to overthrow him .The matron hated him now and the other orphaned children feared him or loathed his presence. Perhaps a Bitter atmosphere but at least people noticed him now.

So what if he wasn't liked? He had no friends from the start of his pitiful life , if sins would at least make him noticed and not some invisible doll then he would happily take on the label of troubled and delinquent. He would relish in the negative attention , it was all he had to find a purpose. His calling, his drug was trouble. And his life had prescribed him a overdose of it.

500.

Strawberry gashes healed slowly , cut on the fragile boys pale thin flesh. Coping with the Attention , which was all that he wanted had lead to consequences.

Sinedds first foul was he had started to harm himself , no one else would comfort him and his conscience made him feel ill. But the thrill of being able to punish himself was something he and he alone knew.

He would cut deep into his flesh and started to get really good at hiding the marks , not that he needed too .

No one would actually show him any concern. Smoking made him feel like shit but he loved how the stale lingering odour irritated those around him and getting beat up made him feel so privileged.

The matron started to call him a demon child.

Sinedd decided he would fulfil her expectations , he didn't want to let her down and lose all his hard earned attention. Again parents were arriving , Sinedd saw them like vultures that hunted for the least damaged child.

Sinedds messy black hair hadn't been combed and he wore a baggy black jumper and a pair of tattered worn jeans.

Waiting for people to arrive and a few nasty glances he folded up his sleeves revealing his scars , his punishments. The matrons eyes opened wide he knew that she would be frantic and he would get a good lashing for his display of gruesome scars.

He knew each scar , inflicted by himself and her.

The matron stormed past the kids and Sinedd licked his lips he was priority .

To be continued .


End file.
